Coup monté
by NdaM
Summary: Quand James renonce à séduire Evans, l'enfer commence pour les Maraudeurs. C'est sans compter Sirius qui possède la solution à leur problème.


Coup monté

NdaM

--

HP ne m'appartient pas.

Encore un délire et la pauvre Mily qui doit les subir ^^

--

Alors que la neige continue de tomber et que la forêt revêt son plus beau manteau blanc, j'ai honte de laisser mon meilleur ami en pareille posture. Pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité lorsque Sirius m'a quasiment ordonné de le rejoindre au couvert des arbres, après avoir entendu des pas crissant dans la neige.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que nous l'ayons mis dans cette situation. »

Et quelle situation, par Merlin ! Il n'y avait que Sirius pour lui faire subir ça. Cela m'avait pourtant semblé être une assez bonne idée. Et bien, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis – j'aurais qu'à répéter cela à James lorsqu'il me demandera des comptes, ça lui fera une belle jambe !

Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que la chance soit avec nous. Et puis quel serait le pire scénarii ? Sans aucun doute, s'il s'agissait de McGonnagall – cela signerait notre arrêt de mort. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse comprendre une telle escapade et puis la tenue vestimentaire de James…

« La chance est de notre côté mon petit loup. »

Tu parles d'une chance… Enfin, du point de vue du plan, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Personnellement j'aurais préféré que tout échoue et que James n'en sache rien. Cela semblait désormais impossible de revenir en arrière.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai consenti à tout cela ? »

En effet, je ne vois plus réellement pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer. J'aurais franchement dû suivre l'exemple de Peter. Je suis quand même censé être le plus intelligent de toute la bande – enfin, maintenant, je peux douter sur ce point. Sérieusement expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai pensé que ce plan pouvait fonctionner ? En quoi, le fait de le rencontrer lors d'une ballade, dans ce froid de canard vêtu du plus simple appareil et avec cette magnifique inscription gravée par les doux soins de notre Sirius national, pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un temps soit peu, les rapprocher ?

« Parce que, tout comme moi, tu en as assez de l'entendre parler d'elle tous les jours.

_Tu ne trouves pas que nous y sommes allés un peu fort.

_Un peu fort ! Il a déjà fait beaucoup plus ridicule et en plus, cette fois, il pourra tout nous mettre sur le dos…

_Il l'avait laissé tranquille pendant deux semaines, c'était un véritable exploit pour lui… Franchement, Sirius, je m'en veux sur ce coup-là.

_Justement ! Maintenant, qu'il la laisse seule, c'est encore pire ! Il n'a plus que son prénom à la bouche ! Je lui parle de Quidditch, il me dit qu'elle doit être époustouflante les cheveux au vent. Quand je lui parle de nourriture, il n'embraye pas sur sa nourriture préférée mais sur la sienne. Et enfin, quand je parle de faire une farce, il s'écrie qu'elle serait contre ! »

Vous voulez savoir le pire… j'étais d'accord avec lui. James n'était plus… James. Depuis qu'il essayait de l'oublier, c'était devenu un enfer d'être Maraudeur et le prénom Lily sonnait comme le crissement d'un ongle sur un tableau noir. Il fallait agir – ou en tout cas lui montrer qu'il devenait lourd. Enfin, au point de l'assommer puis de le laisser seul dans la neige avec pour seuls vêtements un slip et l'inscription "Je t'aime Lily" ornant son dos…

« Tu m'excuseras, Sirius, mais ta prochaine idée monstrueusement géniale, tu te la gardes. »

Une chose était sûre en tout cas : James allait nous tuer…

C'est donc avec une certaine réticence que je suis Sirius jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'ai peur de sa réaction et franchement il y a de quoi… J'imagine déjà l'engueulade : "Vous avez osé me laisser mourir de froid à moitié nu dans le seul but qu'Evans me trouve !" Ce à quoi Sirius répondrait par un "Je dirais plutôt à moitié habillé. Tu vois vraiment toujours le verre à moitié vide !"

Ne puis-je donc pas éviter cette conversation et m'exiler en Antarctique un petit moment ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une école de magie pas trop mauvaise là-bas… Et puis, je ne voulais pas vraiment devenir auror, médicomage me suffirait. Un médicomage lycanthrope, laissez moi rire.

Sirius fait face à une porte, la main sur la poignée. J'ai du mal à comprendre que le moment fatidique est enfin arrivé, je remets de plus en plus en doute mes capacités intellectuelles…

La porte s'ouvre, laissant place à un James nous tournant le dos. Et j'ai soudainement l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose puisque tout défile sous mes yeux au ralenti. Je le vois se lever, se retourner pour nous faire face l'air courroucé, ses lèvres formant des mots ou des phrases, un sourire… un sourire ?

« James, tu peux me la refaire ? Je crois que mon cerveau à du mal à saisir ce qu'il vient de se passer… »

Il se moque de moi et il a bien raison ! Cependant, je refuse que Sirius en fasse de même. Je le frappe avec un livre à porter de main et marmonne entre mes dents. Des fois je me dis qu'un petit civet de chien…

« Cette idée était fabuleuse ! »

Fabuleuse, vraiment… C'est vrai qu'un civet ça peut être bon et puis si nous rajoutons des petits champignons et de la salade cela peut même devenir savoureux. En revanche, l'assommer devait avoir causé des dégâts cérébraux irréparables car l'idée de Sirius était tout sauf fabuleuse. Comment allais-je pouvoir annoncer cela à ses parents ? "Excusez-moi, suite à une aversion totale pour l'amoureux transi qu'était devenu votre fils, Sirius et moi avons décidé de prendre les choses en main. Toujours est-il que nous l'avons assommé, déshabillé et laissé dans la neige un bon moment ce qui a provoqué ce léger problème…"

« Elle est restée à mon chevet jusqu'à votre arrivée ! »

Soit, cela avait dû lui plaire. Cependant, je ne voyais pas en quoi ce que nous lui avions fait subir pouvait être compensé par cela. Il allait nous pardonner parce que Lily lui avait tenu compagnie pendant une heure ? Soit il lui manquait des détails, soit il était fou.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, elle m'a également tenu la main pendant tout ce temps ! »

Je me retiens de le faire répéter de nouveau. Finalement, c'est moi qui ai un problème au cerveau et je divague totalement. J'ai dû tomber dans les pommes dans l'expectative de ma mort en me cognant fortement la tête, provoquant ainsi forte fièvre et hallucinations.

« C'est une grande avancée les gars ! En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait ! »

Repasser ?! Elle qui le détestait, qui l'exécrait, qui le vomissait, repasserait ! Ne surtout pas oublier que je divague… En même temps, à ce niveau-là, ce ne peut plus vraiment être considéré comme de la divagation.

« Lequel de vous deux à eu cette idée génialissime ? »

Sirius. Comment peut-il croire qu'assommer, déshabiller et abandonner un ami dans le froid puisse être MON idée – aussi génialissime soit-elle ?!

« Tu te rappelles, au moins, ce que nous t'avons fait ? »

J'ai franchement du mal à croire qu'il puisse nous pardonner aussi facilement. En même temps, Lily était son but ultime alors pourquoi pas… mais enfin, tout de même !

« Cela en valait largement la peine ! Imagine que.

_De quoi vous parlez ? »

Elle est revenue… Stupeur, trouble et incompréhension doivent jouer à la chaise musicale sur mon visage – qui gagnera mystère.

« Nous disions justement que nous allions partir pour le laisser se reposer. »

J'aurais plutôt utilisé les termes "profiter de la situation", cependant Sirius avait choisi la voix de la diplomatie. Surprenant de sa part pourtant après tout ceci, plus rien ne m'étonne réellement…

Je me laisse tirer à sa suite jusqu'au dortoir où nous attend Peter en faisant les cent pas. Il a l'air particulièrement énervé, s'inquièterait-il pour nous ou voulait-il savoir quand aurait lieu notre assassinat ?

« James ne vous a toujours pas attrapé !

_Bien au contraire, James est plus que ravi de mes services. »

Si tu le dis, Sirius et merci de mentionner la main d'œuvre… C'est toujours comme ça : la main d'œuvre exécute et c'est l'architecte qui est remercié. Enfin, je vais éviter de me plaindre sur ce coup. Si quoique ce soit retombe, il s'agit de l'idée de Sirius et pitié oubliez moi !

« Sirius Black vient ici tout de suite ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, en entendant le cri de James. Il va souffrir et je serai épargné ! Comme quoi se vanter des fois…

Je descends à sa suite, suivi de près par Peter. Qui ne voudrait pas assister à ce massacre ? Je me disais aussi qu'il avait pris notre petit plan bien trop calmement… Je suis tout de même surpris qu'il ait besoin de Lily pour tuer quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'elle aussi veut assister à cette réduction de chien en chair à pater ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas convaincu ?

« Je voulais vous présenter ma nouvelle petite amie. »

Mon cœur rate un battement quand Sirius se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Il ne faut jamais douter de mes idées mon cher Lupin, jamais. »


End file.
